


Just like we used to - Creativitwins

by abrecalledcheese



Series: Sanders Sides One-shots [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Background Prinxiety - Freeform, Familial Creativitwins - Freeform, Fluff, Implied Prinxiety - Freeform, platonic dukexiety - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrecalledcheese/pseuds/abrecalledcheese
Summary: I haven't seen many Creativitwin one shots so here's one I wrote with some fluffy platonic Dukexiety because they were definitely close friends once and I love their dynamic. That being said enjoy the story!~ Bre
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One-shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044750
Kudos: 14





	Just like we used to - Creativitwins

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen many Creativitwin one shots so here's one I wrote with some fluffy platonic Dukexiety because they were definitely close friends once and I love their dynamic. That being said enjoy the story!
> 
> ~ Bre

Remus blew the white strand of hair that had fallen on his face away. He looked around, pouted then sighed. There was nothing to do. Thomas was busy writing scripts for the newest Sanders Sides episodes so Roman was with him, and on a creative streak too, so it was safe to say that he would pretty occupied for the rest of the day.  
'Hmm. Maybe I'll find someone in the common room,' Remus thought to himself. Surely there would be someone there that he could bother-I mean-talk to. As he walked over to the core sides' part of 'The Imagination', Remus noticed that the sun was shining brighter than usual. Thinking that it may be because of his brother, he smiled at the thought. Though he had been accepted as one of Thomas' sides, Remus' relationship with Roman was still a little strained and, though he had never openly admitted it, he wanted to desperately repair it with him, because he missed the times when they used to play together and fend off the imaginary demons and monsters that tried to threaten them. Still, Remus grinned subtly at the thought of his brother calling out random ideas and jumping out of joy at them... just like he always used to do.

When he opened the door, Remus found Virgil sitting cross-legged on the floor, tending to his hoodie.  
"Oh, hi Re," he greeted as he looked up.  
"Hi," Remus replied quietly. Virgil's eyebrows furrowed at the response. It was very out of character for Remus not to be so loud and flamboyant so hearing him speak like that immediately concerned him.  
"Hey," Virgil said softly, standing up. "What's up?" Remus shook his head as he walked away to sit on the couch and Virgil followed him mutely. Instead of reclining back, the dark creative side leant forward, rested his elbows on his knees and stared at the carpet. Virgil said nothing and only stood there in front of him, waiting for his response. He knew Remus would tell him eventually but now he didn't need to be pestered about it; he just needed a few quiet seconds to gather his thoughts, and the anxious side understood that.

"I..." he said eventually. "I've just been... thinking."  
"Thinking? About what?" Virgil asked, feeling an invisible wave of deja vu wash over him.  
"Roman and I." Virgil's expression dropped and his eyes filled with pity. For years he had been silently watching the two brothers grow further and further apart and it honestly broke him to see their relationship become reduced to nothing. They had once been so close and practically inseparable, until one day, for some unknown reason, they stopped talking to each other. It was like seeing your two best friends become strangers over night, and no knew why. And whenever Virgil or any of the other sides had attempted to reunite them, or at least talk to each other again, both Roman and Remus resented the idea. They had just suddenly started hating each other... and no one knew why.

However, over the past couple of months, Remus started to warm up to the idea of making up with his brother. It was evident that he missed him dearly and he couldn't deny it any longer. He just... didn't know how to say it.  
"Have you tried talking to him?" Virgil inquired after a few moments of silence. Remus laughed half-heartedly at the suggestion.  
"You really think he's going to want to talk, or even listen to me after all this time?" he said, still looking at the floor. Seeing his friend like this disturbed Virgil, but not in a bad way. He hated seeing him like this and it was times like this that Virgil genuinely missed Remus' usual wacky-self.  
"Don't tell him this," the anxious side started, sitting beside him. "But... Roman does talk about you too." Remus' eyes widened in surprise at this; he hadn't expected that at all. "A lot actually."  
"Oh. I thought he hated me."  
"No! Gosh no! Remus, Roman misses you just as much as you miss him," Virgil exclaimed, placing a comforting hand on Remus' back. "Do you know the number of nights he's spent complaining to me about how much he's been hating himself for pushing you away? Seriously it's been exhausting," Virgil sighed, leaning back on the sofa. Remus bit back a smile. "He really misses you Re. And he's been wanting to talk to you again for so long, but he doesn't, and I quote, 'know how to put it into words'. But secretly, I think he's waiting for you to say something. And I get that you've probably been waiting for him too but... someone's gotta make the first move." Remus bit his lip in thought as Virgil spoke. The idea of speaking to Roman again secretly terrified him. He didn't know how he would react, what he would say and most of all, he was scared that he might say something that would put an even bigger strain on their relationship, and that was the last thing he wanted. Remus was infamously known to be the side with no filter.

"How will I know what to say?" he questioned.  
"You'll know, trust me," Virgil said and Remus nodded. "Hey, take it from me. I'm the most anxious side here and I managed to tell Roman how I feel," he joked, causing Remus to laugh. He smiled at his old friend warmly and pulled the emo into a tight hug. Virgil raised his eyebrows in surprise at this but soon hugged back.  
"Thanks Virge," Remus said softly and Virgil smiled, knowing that he wouldn't see. "Just, one thing," he said again as he pulled away.  
"Yeah?"  
"About you and my brother." Virgil couldn't stop the blush creeping onto his cheeks. He cleared his throat and tried to compose himself, although he feared what would come next.  
"...Yes?"

"You guys haven't fucked right-" There it was.  
"REMUS!"

***

About two days after Remus and Virgil had had their conversation, Remus finally found his other half alone in The Imagination. He was sat under a tree humming quietly to himself with his eyes closed and letting the gentle breeze play with his chocolate brown hair. He looked so peaceful there alone that Remus almost turned away because he didn't want to disturb Roman, but it was now or never and he probably wouldn't get this opportunity again anytime soon. Hesitantly, he walked over to where the creative side was. Hearing the rustles in the grass, Roman opened his eyes and immediately stopped humming when he realised who was approaching him. He looked down quickly, trying to avoid eye contact and when Remus sat down by his side, he averted his gaze in the opposite direction. The two brothers sat in silence for a couple of minutes, both of them afraid of what to say, although one concealed it better than the other.

"Roman?" Remus finally said, but Roman continued to stare blankly into the distance even though his eyes weren't particularly focused on anything. "Roman. Roman please. Say something to me." Still, he got no reply. Looking up at the tree leaves above them, the duke remembered a fond memory. "This tree... it was our favourite one in The Imagination," he started as he looked to Roman hopefully for a reaction. Nevertheless, nothing. Roman refused to even look at him, yet Remus tried one last time. "I remember, I remember you accidentally pushed me off that branch once," he said as he pointed up into the luscious green leaves. "Then I brought you down with me. Patton had to bandage us up."

Realising that he was getting nowhere, Remus got up to leave, defeated and saddened. He was right. He should've just listened to himself. Of course Roman didn't want to speak with him. He should've just left him alone and save him all of this embarrassme-  
"If I recall correctly," said a princely voice behind him, making Remus whip round instantly. "You pushed me off, and I yanked you down with me."  
"What? No. I pulled you down, you-"  
"No, no, no. You wanted to climb to the very top of the tree so I helped push you up but as we walked across the branch, you lost your balanced and out of instinct, you grabbed the thing nearest to you, which was my shirt, and pulled me down, causing me to fall with you," Roman replied firmly as he stood up with a smug smirk etched on his face. Remus laughed quietly and Roman smiled kindly, before placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. Then, the dark creative twin swallowed and took a breath before asking his question.

"Roman, we were so close. What happened?" Roman's face dropped. Turning away, he fidgeted with his hands before coming back to face his brother, whose face was plastered with sadness, and possibly even guilt. Roman had never seen him so vulnerable and he hated himself for it, knowing he was the reason for all the pain.  
"I don't know. Suddenly one day, I woke up and something was telling me that I couldn't see you anymore. It was like I was scolding myself for being with you all the time. But now I've been scolding myself for not spending time with you," the prince laughed. "How ironic."  
"Oh, yeah. I know," Remus said in his signature voice, lifting the mood a bit. Confused, Roman looked up.  
"You know?"  
"Yeah. Virgil told me. He told me not to tell you but I told you anyway," he cheekily grinned. Although he was quite annoyed with Virgil for allowing his brother to hear about sensitivity, Roman couldn't help but smile when he noticed Remus' old antics return to him. The way he talked, the way he moved, the way he thought; Remus really was the side with no filter.  
"Oh I'm gonna murder him," Roman gritted through his teeth. Hearing this, Remus' face lit up.  
"I'll gladly help!" the duke offered mischievously, pulling out his morning star from behind his back. The other brother took out his sword and smirked with a raised eyebrow. This was the first time they had both brought out their weapons together for fun and a tsunami of nostalgia hit both of them like a storm; they could tell by the looks on each other's faces that they really missed this. Sighing contently, Remus offered out his hand for Roman to shake.  
"Brothers?" But instead, Roman dropped his sword and pulled Remus into the first hug they had had in 20 years.  
"Brothers."

"Just...one more thing," Roman said as he pulled away and Remus continued grinning. "Don't actually hurt Virgil. You know how I feel about him."  
"No promises," Remus replied with a wink. "And yeah I know exactly how you feel about him." His brother nodded happily, satisfied with the answer. But the moment didn't last.  
"And how you felt him," the duke giggled as he ran off.  
"Wait R-Remus what? WhAT? REMUS WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?"


End file.
